


your memory shadows me wherever i go

by parkerxheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Crying, Cuddles, Gen, Hugs, Hugs and Cuddles, Medical Inaccuracies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: The smile on Peter’s face is watery and wavering as he gently places his hand against Tony’s which remains on his cheek.He forces a smile. “Hey, I’m gonna get my memories back soon, okay? And then I’ll have everything I need to annoy you as much as possible.”ORTony gets amnesia.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 354
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	your memory shadows me wherever i go

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt i got long ago on instagram <3

Tony blinks himself awake.

And his mind continues to feel blank.

Very, very blank.

The man with silver and black hair told him he had amnesia, caused by blunt force trauma, whatever that means. He didn’t say  _ what  _ exactly caused the trauma, but honestly, Tony didn’t really want to know. His entire right arm is scorched black, and it feels like it does on through the same side of his neck, likely from whatever trauma he took in during the accident. Possibly a fire?

He met his wife and his mentee and some other people that called themselves “The Avengers.” Something about being a team of people who do good things. Like policemen or whatever.

And he met his wife.

His  _ wife. _

And dear god was she the most beautiful human being. She was sad, and she had kissed him on the forehead and given him a hug. It was touching as hell, and Tony could feel something deep inside him saying he could trust her. He could trust her with his life.

But still. The more he tries to think about something, the more he realizes that he genuinely cannot remember anything. Nothing about any human being. He knows his name. It’s Tony. And he knows what he looks like.

And that’s pretty much it.

He doesn’t feel any pain or remember ever feeling any pain to begin with. He doesn’t know what happened or why he’s here.

There’s a knock on the door that snaps Tony out of his train of forgetfulness. 

And the small child from before called Peter walks in, holding a bowl in his hands. His eyes aren’t as red as they were when Tony first saw him, wanting to take the kid’s pain away but unsure how. Peter had given him a hug, and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

“Hi,” Peter says quietly. “I brought you some soup. It’s from a can. I uh . . . I can’t cook.” He laughs breathlessly at himself and crosses the room to sit on the left side of the bed next to Tony.

“Thank you, Peter,” Tony says, actually very touched. The soup is warm in his cold hand. A small hand comes down to rest on his forearm. Tony looks up at the kid’s big brown eyes that look a lot like his own. Peter’s are lighter. “We were close before what happened, I assume?”

Peter’s bottom lip starts to quiver. “Yeah, we were. I finally got to hug-status.”

“Hug-status?”

“It was kind of a thing . . . you don’t really like hugs and I went to hug you one time and you said we weren’t there yet, but then I guess we were there and it’s just . . .” Tony’s holding eye contact intently, taking in all of this. He doesn’t  _ feel  _ like he’s not a hugger. He’d like a hug any time.

“Would you like a hug?” Tony asks, putting the soup on his nightstand.

Peter’s eyes fill. “I like hugs,” he whispers before falling into Tony’s arms, wrapping his arms tight around Tony’s middle and burying his face into his shoulder.

Dropping his face onto unruly chocolate curls, Tony holds the kid tight in his arms, as tight as possible when your right arm is stiff as a board, wishing he could just remember what he can’t. He wants to know about Peter. He wants to know about his fucking  _ wife. _

“I miss you,” Peter says softly, his voice muffled against Tony’s shoulder. 

“They said the amnesia is only for a while,” Tony reassures. That man seemed to know what he was talking about. “I’ll be back to normal in no time.”

Peter sniffles, and Tony realizes that he’s crying.

“Peter, don’t cry, it’s okay,” Tony says, not sure what to say. What does he usually say when the kid is sad? 

“I just really miss you,” Peter whispers, dissolving into tears. 

Tony hugs him impossibly tighter. “I know, and I’m so sorry you have to deal with all this.”

“I lost you once. I can’t do it again!”

“What?” Tony pushes him back to look at his eyes. “What happened?” The touch doesn’t seem intimate enough, so he rests his hand against Peter’s cheek. “How did you lose me before?”

Peter tilts his head into the touch. “It’s hard to explain.”

Tony rubs his thumb along the kid’s cheekbone. “I have nothing better to do.”

“Um . . . so we’re both superheroes.”

Well that was unexpected.

“We’re what?”

Is  _ that  _ what the Avengers were?

_ I don’t know if that makes any more or less sense. _

Peter waves his hand dismissively. “It wasn’t really like  _ I  _ lost  _ you.  _ I um . . . so there was this huge purple Titan guy named Thanos. His goal was to wipe out half the universe to restore balance to the galaxy, and to do that, he collected six infinity stones, which are super super powerful little dudes. And he snapped his fingers and yeah. He wiped out half the universe. With um . . . me included.”

_ He what? _

_ What? _

“Holy shit,” Tony breathes. “How did I . . . how did you come back?”

“You saved me,” Peter says, his eyes shining. “You brought everyone back. And then you um . . . you lost all your memories.”

Tony’s heart almost stops. “I . . . lost my memories from saving everyone?” 

Peter nods. “You saved us, Tony.”

Tears come to his eyes and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. “Jesus Christ.”

“It’s why your arm is burnt up. The force from the stones was too much for pretty much your entire right side to handle.”

The smile on Peter’s face is watery and wavering as he gently places his hand against Tony’s which remains on his cheek. 

He forces a smile. “Hey, I’m gonna get my memories back soon, okay? And then I’ll have everything I need to annoy you as much as possible.”

Peter lets out a watery laugh. “You never annoy me.”

Tony adjusts to this empty feeling life the next day. Dr. Banner said his memories should be restored tomorrow morning, when they can get Dr. Stephen Strange (yes that’s his actual name) in to fix it. 

The whole group watched a movie that apparently was one of Tony’s favourites called  _ Jojo Rabbit,  _ a movie that he apparently bought tickets for immediately after he’d already seen it.

It was well done.

The best part was having his wife and Peter on either sides of him, with the kid tucked up against him peacefully. He was a little bundle of warmth and Tony felt completely at ease. If this is what his life is normally like, it doesn’t feel so bad.

Yeah.

And then Dr. Stephen Strange came by and completely destroyed that mindset.

He recalled every single lost memory from the point of saving the universe with a snap of two fingers. 

Including all the bad ones.

All the anxiety, all the traumatic events, all the regrets. It was all back.

Locking eye contact with Peter, Tony smiles and opens his arms as wide as possible. “Come here, kiddo.”

“You remember?” Peter whispers, hesitantly stepping closer.

“Come on, don’t leave me hanging. We just got to hug-status.”

All the emotions seem to hit both of them at the same time, because as soon as the slightest contact is made, tears explode from the both of them as they collide in an ungodly tight hug.

“I love you,” Peter sobs. “I love you I love you and I missed you!”

“I love you too, kiddo,” Tony whispers, trying to keep it together. “I missed you so much.”

Peter grasps at the back of Tony’s shirt, desperately trying to pull him closer. 

And they stay locked in an embrace until everyone else starts to get jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ this year has not started off well lmao. it's only half-way through february and she's not going well. how are you guys doing though? hope everything is well for you ^_^
> 
> I apologize if this is bad lol


End file.
